1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a golf training device. More particularly, the present invention is related to a novel training device which is configured such that it is capable of aiding alignment of a golf shot and providing feedback after the golf swing.
2. Technical Background
More people have taken up the game of golf in recent years than at any time previously. With the increase in number of public courses, the game of golf has become available to almost everyone. The golf craze has affected every age group and every level of society. No matter what the skill level of the golfer, every golfer's objective is to lower their score, their frustration with the game, or both.
The frustration and higher scores can be attributed to many sources. One such source is that the game of golf looks and appears to be so much easier to play than it actually is. Golfers often approach a golf shot with the idea that they will swing the club and the ball will travel with perfect trajectory and accuracy toward the predetermined target. All to often, however, the ball hooks, slices, or dribbles forward an unacceptably short distance. When the reality of the actual golf shot does not match the golfer's preconceived image of that shot, frustration results.
The trajectory, accuracy, and distance in which a golf ball travels on any given shot is a function of how the club face impacts the ball. If the angle of impact is askew, the ball may hook or slice. Likewise, if the club does not impact the ball squarely, unwanted results may occur. For example, if only the very end of the club impacts the ball, the ball will travel in a sharp angle away from the golfer. Additionally, if only the very bottom of the club hits the ball, a phenomenon known as topping the ball occurs. Topping the ball drives it into the ground, significantly reducing the distance that the ball travels.
In response to the desire to lower scores and frustration levels, a variety of golf training devices have been developed. Such devices include tee attachments with markers to help align the golf shot. Other devices help position the club face when addressing the ball. Still others aid in positioning the golfer's feet when hitting a golf shot. There are also golf devices which help train a golfer's swing.
One disadvantage of conventional golf devices is that they do not offer feedback about club angle and location and the critical moment of impact with the golf ball. Many golfers will position the club face correctly at the start of the shot, only to slightly rotate or reposition the club during the swing. Thus, at the critical moment of impact, the club angle or location is in an undesired, yet unknown position, adversely affecting the golf shot.
Another difficulty with conventional training devices is that they are often complex, cumbersome, or heavy. Many devices have bases with adjustable pegs or mats with rubber tees. If a golf device is too large, bulky, or complex, it is far less likely to be used.
Yet another disadvantage associated with many golf devices is that they can only be used by right- or left-handed golfers, but not both. Further, some devices can only be used with a tee. Some devices cannot be used with a tee. This limits where the device can be used. Thus, many conventional golf devices are only useful for certain shots by certain people.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved golf training device that would offer feedback concerning the angle and location of the golf club face at the critical moment of impact.
It would be a further advancement in the art to provide a golf device that is simple, light, and compact enough to fit into the pocket of a golfer.
It would be an additional advancement in the art to provide a golf device that could be used by both right- and left-handed golfers.
It would be still a further advancement in the art if the device could be used with or without a golf tee.
Finally, it would be an additional advancement in the art if the golf training device offered feedback and convenience in combination with a sighting means to align the golf shot.
Such a golf training device is disclosed and claimed herein.